Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices can be used for a variety of applications. As research and development is being directed towards thinner profile and lighter display devices, the range of possible applications increases. In particular, traditional display devices are being replaced with portable thin-film flat panel display devices.
With recent advancement in display-related technology, flexible displays that can be folded or rolled up have been developed. Furthermore, research and development on stretchable display devices that can be stretched into various shapes has been ongoing.
Thus, in order to meet users' growing demand for such display devices, display devices are being developed which are both flexible such that they can be folded or bent and stretchable such that they can be stretched in a specific direction.
However, the flexibility of display devices is limited since it depends on the material properties of the substrate and it is very difficult to manufacture display devices that are both flexible and durable.